Eventually
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: This is what SHOULD have happened. This is what SHOULD have gone down. Rating just in case, since I didn't know how to rate this. Contains some spoilers.


Eventually

Disclaimer: No way in hell do I own House. Or Ben and Jerry's.

Summary: This is what SHOULD have happened. This is what SHOULD have gone down.

* * *

_But… I guess you just couldn't love me…_

_But… I guess you just couldn't love me…_

_But… I guess you just couldn't love me…_

Those words were forever echoing in his mind. Her words. Somehow, even through his bitter wall and tough exterior, those words stung him. Maybe it was because he actually had a heart. Or maybe it was because it wasn't the truth.

Somewhere, deep inside, he supposed he COULD love her. In one form or another. He found her unbelievably attractive. That was obvious. She was beginning to act somewhat like him, which was a change. She wasn't taking his crap anymore.

He admired her. Her strength. Her way with patients. He admired her as a doctor. He liked her, although he would **never** admit it. At least, not yet.

And here he was, sitting in his empty apartment, all alone. Stacy would never be his again. Well, she would, in some way. But she would never be with him again. She had Matt, or Mark. Whatever his name was.

That was it. He could not take it anymore.

Gregory House stood up with a purpose in mind. And as he grabbed his cane and limped toward the door, his face was set with determination. He was going to set things straight, once and for all.

­-------

Allison Cameron was curled up on her couch, sniffling into a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. She really shouldn't be crying. She was the one who had said that. She just wished he would have told her it wasn't true. To take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

If it had been anyone **but** House, that might have happened.

She was about halfway through the pint when there was a rapping at her door. Her breathing stopped. Her heart started to pound.

_Pull it together, Allison. It can't be him._

Just in case it was, she closed the container of ice cream and hurried it back into the freezer. Adjusting her sweat pants and tank top, she smoothed down her ponytail and reached her hand for the doorknob when the knocking came again.

Slightly annoyed, Cameron opened the door, her blue eyes narrowed a little. They quickly widened, seeing who was at her door.

Him.

Her mouth dropped open somewhat and she struggled to put a sentence together.

"Hi." She greeted finally. _Smooth, Cameron, really smooth._

"I won't take much of your time, I just want to clarify something." House mumbled gruffly, hobbling inside of her apartment.

"Well, come on in." Cameron muttered before shutting the door. She became aware of what she was wearing and crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself. She should have put on a sweatshirt.

"About what you said earlier." House began, leaning against the wall and looking directly at her.

Cameron shifted a bit under his gaze. "What would that be? I said a lot of things earlier." She replied.

House's mouth twitched a bit. "I believe your exact words were: 'But… I guess you just couldn't love me.'"

Cameron froze. Was he…what…Her mind was such a mess. She gulped and nodded slightly. "What about what I said?"

House took a deep breath. This was his chance. _Just say it all in one breath. Then you can leave._ "That's not true, Cameron." He began. _Don't give her a chance to say anything, just keep going._

"Stacy was…was my everything 5 years ago. And then…she left me. I've forgiven her for what she did, with my leg. But…I've been thinking about what you said. It's not true."

"Isn't it? And how can I believe that, House? You said that everybody lies." Cameron interrupted, becoming angry. Not at him. More with herself.

House took a few limps toward his employee. "I wasn't lying, Allison." He said softly, looking into her eyes.

Cameron merely stared at him. Did he say…what she **thought** he just said? He used her real name. He never used her real name.

"Cameron?" Greg asked, looking at her quizzically. Did he say the wrong thing? Is she over him? Is he too late?

Cameron tried to keep her emotions under control. She couldn't let her hopes be crushed. Again. "What are you saying?" She inquired, unable to hide the small tinge of hope in her voice.

House couldn't help but cringe some. "You're gonna make me spell it out, aren't you?"

A small laugh escaped Allison's lips. "Yes." She responded, her eyes twinkling somewhat.

He could do this. Hadn't he done it before? "Let me show you." He said without thinking.

Cameron raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Shouldn't you take me out on another date first?" She teased.

House felt his face get warm. "I meant, let's go out to dinner again. You can pay."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm never going to win with you, am I?"

House brought a hand up and brushed a stray piece of brown hair away from Cameron's face. "Eventually, Cameron. Eventually."

She looked into his eyes and knew that was what he had meant earlier. He could love her. Eventually.

-End-

**A/N: Hope I got the characters right. This is my first House M.D. fanfic. Hope you liked it. Please review, so I'll know if I should continue with House fics or stick with what I know.**


End file.
